Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fused Destiny
by OPFan37
Summary: Test Chapter. Three dragon deities, the true power of Fusion, and revenge of both light and darkness.


Chapter 1: Entrance Exam!

The sound of voices could be heard all around as the hall for the Entrance Exam into Duel Academy, one of the most prestigious Duel Schools in the world, filled with hopeful candidates. Some looked excited, some looked scared out of their minds, and some, who actually came from Duel Academy themselves, watched on in silence, trying to observe any hopeful applicants.

A boy, around 13 years old, walked into the hall and looked around. He had orange hair that curved down in a crescent across the left side of his face, with a cowslip on top, whilst the rest was swept back and spiked down and his turquoise eyes shone brightly with anticipation at his surroundings. He wore a light green open jacket with the collar turned up over a plain short sleeved red shirt, with matching trousers and black lace-up shoes, a Kaibacorp model Duel Disk was strapped to his left arm, and a Deck holder on his belt.

"Wow..." He mumbled as he surveyed the area. "This place is so big..." He looked down at his hand and realised he was shaking, so he quickly held it. "I don't know if I'm shaking from excitement or fear, I've been waiting for this for so long."

"Don't be afraid." A deep yet kind male voice spoke next to him. "Believe in yourself, and you will be able to accomplish this."

The boy couldn't help but smile. "That's what I've been doing all this time right?" He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'd better sign in."

He walked down to the administration desk and showed his Duelist ID. "Ah yes, Niron Selik. We've been expecting you, if you just head down that hall you'll be lead to your Entrance Exam area."

"Thank you." He nodded before hurrying off.

Niron was led down a corridor and a flight of stairs before coming up to a small square platform. "Just stand here and wait to be raised up." The instructor told him, and he obliged, being left to his own devices.

He took out his Deck and fanned out the cards, smiling at the Monsters, Spells and Traps that had given him comfort over the years. "I won't lose, I will definitely win! I know Duel Academy is the best thing for me, so I have to go!"

"I believe so too." The voice spoke. "So show them what you can do."

"Right!" He nodded as the platform started to rise.

He now found himself on a Dueling Field with the crowd looking down on him from all sides, an instructor stood on the opposite end of the court, arms folded.

"Are you ready to begin your entrance exam?" He asked.

"I am." Niron confirmed as they both activated their Duel Disks.

"Then let us begin!"

"DUEL!"

 **Niron vs. Instructor LP: 4000**

"I shall begin." The instructor stated as he drew a card. "I summon Archfiend Mirror in attack position." A small mirror held by a hissing dragon with 700 ATK appeared. "I set two cards and end my turn."

"He summoned a monster with 700 ATK?" Niron mumbled. "He must be relying on those face downs...my turn! Draw!"

He looked at his hand of now six cards. **Doppelsoldier** , Waboku, Elemental Hero Lady Heat, The Warrior Returning Alive, **Burning Love** , and A Hero Lives.

'This is a good hand.' Niron thought. 'But I don't have anything that can deal with those face-downs...in that case, we'll go all out!'

"I activate the Spell, A Hero Lives!" The Spell card materialised. "As I control no monsters, I can pay half my Life Points to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Hero from my Deck!"

 **Niron's LP: 2000**

"I summon my Elemental Hero Heat in ATK Position!" A warrior with a burning soul appeared with a confident pose and 1600 ATK.

"Paying half your Life Points for one measly monster?" The instructor said. "How foolish."

"No move is foolish if it helps my monsters out." Niron smiled.

"Very true." The voice agreed.

"Due to Heat's effect, it gains 200 attack for each Elemental Hero on my field." Heat's attack rose to 1800.

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my hand!" The female version of the monster appeared with 1300 ATK. "Since I have another Elemental Hero, Heat gains 200 more attack!" Heat's aura intensified as its ATK rose to 2000.

"Now I activate the Spell, Burning Love!" The card showed Heat and Lady Heat holding hands as a fiery aura burned around them. "As I control both an Elemental Hero Heat and a Lady Heat, their attacks increase by 500 until the End Phase!" The two monsters did what the card showed as their ATK's were boosted to 2500 and 1800.

"Elemental Hero Heat! Attack Archfiend Mirror! Pyro Punch!" Heat's fist ignited as it jumped towards Archfiend Mirror.

"Trap card, open! Sakuretsu Armour!" The Trap flipped up. "This shall destroy your attacking monster!" The armour emerged and charged into Heat, the two clashed with a powerful punch and exploded.

"Elemental Hero Heat!" Niron gasped, before looking down sadly. "I'm sorry, my recklessness got you..."

"Focus, Niron." The voice said. "You are still Dueling."

"R-Right!" He snapped out of it. "Lady Heat, I could attack with you and get revenge, but..." He stared at the face-down. "...No, I won't risk it. I set a card and end my turn! At this point, Lady Heat's effect activates! My opponent takes 200 damage for every Elemental Hero I control. So take 200 damage!" LH launched a small fireball that hit the instructor.

 **Instructor's LP: 3800**

"My turn, draw!" The instructor cried. "Now the test shall truly begin! I activate the Ritual Spell, Beastly Mirror Ritual!" A mirror appeared on the battlefield.

"Ritual?" Niron thought aloud.

"Using this, I shall sacrifice the Level 2 Archfiend Mirror on my field with the Level 4 Big Eye in my hand!" The two monsters appeared and got sucked into the mirror. "Appear now! Fiend's Mirror!" The mirror suddenly transformed into a more demonic version with 2100 ATK.

"Fiend's Mirror! Attack Elemental Hero Lady Heat! Devil Reflect!" Fiend's Mirror launched a beam at Lady Heat.

"Trap card, open! Waboku!" The card flipped up. "My monsters cannot be destroyed, and I take no Battle Damage!"

"Counter Trap! Seven Tools of the Bandit!" The other Trap appeared. "I pay 1000 Life Points to negate your Traps activation and destroy it!"

 **Instructor's LP: 2800**

"Now the attack will continue!" The mirror fired a beam that destroyed the Elemental Hero.

"Lady Heat!" Niron gasped.

 **Niron's LP: 1200**

"I end my turn." The instructor finished.

"Damn, becuase I hesitated, Lady Heat was..." He clenched his fist in anger.

"Niron-" The voice said.

"Don't worry." He stopped the voice. "I'm not hesitating any longer! My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "It's you, is it? Okay then, I'll trust you." the card seemed to give off a faint light, almost as if it was replying.

"I summon Elemental Hero Knospe!" The bud hero appeared in ATK Position with 600 points.

"What will that monster do?" The instructor asked.

"Nothing on his own." He replied. "But now I'll activate the Spell, Doppelsoldier!" The Spell showed a Little Winguard with a shadowy version of it next to him. "By targeting a Level 4 or lower monster, I can Special Summon a Doppel Monster Token with the same name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF as that monster! Appear, Elemental Hero Doppel Knospe!" A blackened Knospe with white eyes appeared in DEF Position with 1000 points.

"Since I control another Elemental Hero, Knospe's effect activates!" Knospe stood tall proudly. "You can't target him for an attack, and he can attack you directly!"

"Directly?" The instructor echoed.

"Go, Knospe! Direct attack! Bud Bop!" Knospe jumped over and whacked the instructor with one of its bud hands.

 **Instructor's LP: 2200**

"Knospe's other effect activates! When it inflicts Battle Damage, he gains 100 attack and loses 100 defense!" Knospe's ATK boosted to 700 whilst its DEF reduced to 900. "I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "I equip Fiend's Mirror with Fairy Crush Meteor, allowing it to inflict damage to you when it attacks a defense position monster with less defence then Fiend's Mirror attack!"

"Piercing Battle Damage?" Niron mumbled.

"Fiend's Mirror! Attack Doppel Knospe! Devil Reflect!" The monster launched a beam of piercing light that destroyed the Doppel Knospe.

 **Niron's LP: 100**

"I end my turn." The instructor finished.

A bead of sweat ran down Niron's face. 'My Life Points are only at 100, and nothing I have can get me out of this...' He looked at Knospe, who had his eyes focused in determination, and the being next to him giving him an approving nod. 'No, I can't give up here! Not whilst they believe in me!'

"My turn! Draw!" He looked at the card he drew; Polymerization. "It's here!" He grabbed the card in his hand.

"I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! With it, I add Elemental Hero Heat from my Graveyard to my hand, then summon him!" Heat reappeared on the field.

"Now I activate the Spell, Polymerization!" The Spell appeared inbetween the two Elemental Heroes. "Heat! Knospe! Fusion Summon!" The two monsters swirled together. "Come forth! Elemental Hero Gaia!" A giant warrior made of steel towered over all of them with 2200 ATK.

"I activate the effect of Gaia! When it's Fusion Summoned, I can target 1 monster my opponent controls and halve its attack, then Gaia gains the same amount! I'll halve Fiend's Mirror's attack! Power Quake!"

Gaia raised a giant fist and punched the ground, causing the earth underneath them to crack apart, the part with Niron and Gaia on it rose whilst the instructor and Fiend's Mirror fell, its ATK halving to 1050 as Gaia rose to 3250.

"My Fiend's Mirror!" The instructor gasped.

"Elemental Hero Gaia! Attack Fiend's Mirror! Stone Smash!" Gaia raised a giant fist and threw it into Fiend's Mirror, smashing it easily.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The instructor cried.

 **Instructor's LP: 0**

 **Niron: WIN!**

"We did it! We won!" Niron cheered as Gaia faded away, raising his fists in triumph. "I'm gonna go to Duel Academy!"

As Niron cheered, several people in the stands took notice.

"Wow! That guy uses Elemental Heroes too! And they looked really awesome!" Jaden smiled.

"I-I wonder why he payed half of his Life Points in his first turn, though." Syrus wondered.

"His strategies seemed to work in the outcome though." Bastion noted.

"Another one..." Zane said.

"A lot of them really are interesting..." Alexis mused.

"Look at that idiot talking to himself. There's a Slifer right there." Chazz chuckled.

"Heh, that guy seems fun." A blue haired Obelisk blue smiled as he licked his lollipop.

A figure wearing a tattered dark red coat looked at the battlefield, his eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"Well done, Niron. You did well." The voice said.

Niron looked up at the transparent being next to him, only visible to his eyes. A large magenta dragon was next to him, it had a thin lower body with two legs that had silver spikes at the knees, and three silver spikes for toes, whilst a clear blue orb was embedded onto the top of its feet. Its tail was very long and armoured with dark purple scales leading up to a blue sphere surrounded by a clear see through diamond on the end of its tail. its upper body was heavily armoured with silver scales, yet the largest blue orb was in the centre of its chest, with an orange and blue swirl constantly spinning inside it. Its arms matched its legs, with a blue orb on the back of each hand, with four silver claws. It had a long armoured neck and two green dragon eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth, and two wings with sparkling clear scales spread out widely behind it.

"Thanks, Xia." Niron smiled.

Xia the Fusionist Dragon looked at him in appreciation. "No problem."

Niron couldn't help but grin. "Let's do this! I'm ready for Duel Academy!"

 _Burning Love: If you control a face-up 'Elemental Hero Heat' and Elemental Hero Lady Heat', increase their ATK's by 500 until the End Phase._

 _Doppelsoldier: Target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control, Special Summon 1 Doppel Monster Token (Level 1) with the same Name, Attribute, Type, ATK and DEF as that monster. It cannot declare an attack. If that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

 ** **Hello! This is the test of my GX story! It has been published after my 5D's and ZEXAL test chapters, so check those out too if your interested!****

 **If you don't know what this is about, I am currently doing a story on Arc-V, but since I'm all caught up on the episodes now, I decided to test out ideas I had for the other series' in the meantime, and asked readers to vote for which they wanted to see. 5D's placed first, ZEXAL second, and GX third, so I am posting them in that order. Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: Beyond Limits went up Friday and Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL: Numbers Truth went up yesterday.**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed reading this test chapter! If you liked it, leave a review! The most popular out of the three might get continued!**


End file.
